Empty, Clueless Mind
by LoverForNowFighterForLife
Summary: Clarissa comes to a new school that her brother, Eli, is attending. She makes new friends, new loves, and new enemies.


Empty Mind, Empty Soul

I walked into the doors of Degrassi looking around. I felt extremely comfortable already, even though it was my first day. I made 5 friends immediately. I made 3 on my own (surprisingly with MY social skills…0) and the other two courtesy of my brother Eli. Connor, Dave, and Wesley are not the most popular guys but they are so sweet and to be honest, I don't care what people think of me. Clare and Jenna are just amazing but Jenna has a baby. I'm pretty sure she won't be in Degrassi for much longer being in only grade 10. I still have yet to meet Adam, but I'm sure he's nice. So far, I like everything about Degrassi, except the uniforms, these are just disgusting. I walked into Clare and Eli's English class with them. I have to say, I have a way with words when it comes to my writing but, my language isn't nearly as foul as Eli's. Eli is just weird. That is okay for me to say obviously because…I'm his sister. Here is some more about my crazy messed up family I am forced to face every holiday and unfortunately…night. My mom and dad have been fighting for a while so every night I'm in Eli's room just lying with him against his wall with my head on his shoulder, waiting for the screaming to stop. I'm always scared of what could happen because my parents are tough and will literally do anything to get their way. I'm always scared my dad is going to pull out his "emergency" gun that only I know about.

They've been fighting for a while now and they don't seem to care how it's affecting me or Eli. Besides that, I used to be home-schooled, and then I begged to go to Degrassi with Eli. I thought it was finally time to get some friends. Anyways, now you know that, let's talk about the teacher in this room…. Interesting name I may add, but apparently I didn't know the rules and completely misinterpreted the fact that we HAD to pay attention. I was doodling on m note book, succeeding to fill one full page, front and back. Clare turned around and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You didn't pay attention?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Uh…yes."

"Oh, oh well."

"It's okay, you can copy my notes."

She smiled and I smiled back. I've never really trusted anyone but Eli, so this was a new feeling for me. The bell rang and I ran to go find my locker. I wasn't paying attention to anything but to where I was going, when I bumped into some guy whose arms were full of books.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"Nah, no big deal."

I bent down to help him pick the books up when he looked at me. His eyes were focused on mine.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your eyes, they sparkle," I smiled when he said that. "What color are they?"

"They're blue…like the sky. I don't like them. They take more attention than they need to."

"Well I like them."

I smiled even more. This guy was adorable. He helped me up and I handed him his books.

"Jeremy," he said extending his arm. "Jeremy Savor."

"Clarissa," I said back. I decided to keep my last name on a low profile.

He was going the opposite way but still pretended to be going my way to talk.

"So…are you in grade 10?"

"Yup," I said back. I had no idea what _to_ say.

"Funny, then why do you have a, grade 11, English book?"

"Oh, I um, write, a lot. I guess my vocabulary increased as I kept doing it."

"I can't be smart to save my life."

I smiled, "I bet you could, if you tried."

He laughed at how badly my enthusiasm was. "Well, maybe I need a little motivation. From a beautifully gorgeous girl named…uh I don't know…Clarissa. You know? That girl, with the really pretty blue eyes and black hair, the one who needs to get out more, the one who needs to go out with me, say…Friday night?"

"Oh wow. Beautiful, gorgeous, really pretty…you don't stop do you?"

"There's more where that came from."

I looked at him smiling while finally opening my locker. I grabbed a picture of me and Eli and tore my face out of the picture. Successfully making a perfect tear line, I grabbed a pen and wrote my number on the back, handing it to Jeremy.

"Call me whenever…but leave the cheesy talk behind?"

He smiled and winked at me while walking away. I finished setting up my locker as quickly as I could. I thought to myself, this school isn't half bad. I thought, thought, and thought. The bell rang and I ran to my next class. This should be a good day, I said strangely talking to myself. Well, talk about jinxing, if only I was to know how badly this day was to turn out.


End file.
